Beautiful Disaster
by apreslapetitmort
Summary: Chihiro has made it from the place where she first met Haku, and he's now in her world, as a new student in Chi's highschool. Only she & he know of what really happened when she went missing, and only they shall know what happens when they meet again.


**KK: Okay, so today I brough Nanoha to tell you a very important message  
Nanoha: smiles and waves Hullo, earthlings.. Just to let you know, Kelly doesn't own Spirited Away in anyway shape or form  
KK: And was there anything else you wanted to say?  
Nanoha: confused look Ohh yeah! The song used is Beautiful Disaster - Kelly Clarkson.. And 'tis also the name of the story **

A Love Outside A World We Knew

_He drowns in his dreams An exquisite extreme, I know_

Even after four years, I can't stop thinking of Haku. I can't stop thinking of his lips upon mine. And I can't stop wondering if he's really going to be fine, like he said.  
"Chihiro!" Harakuna-san voice breaks through my thoughts, "Would you kindly return to Earth and do this simple equation?"  
"S-sorry Harakuna-san," I jump at her voice, "the answer is fifteen-point-three six.. recurring" I add, pausing for my 'dramatic' effect.  
With a smile, Harakuna-san writes my answer on the board, murmuring something about "perfect students"

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

Once more, my thoughts return to his lips, and my eyes to the window. And I swear I see him, but dressed in normal clothes. A hallucination, I tell myself, it wouldn't be my first. Sighing, I doodle his dragon form on the scrap-paper I seem to always carry. I hear someone enter the room, but don't bother looking up, I'm too busy thinking about Haku, about his strong arms, about our last encounter, of how he pleaded with me to save him.

_And if I tried to save him My whole world could cave in_

"Class," Harakuna-san's cheery tinkle rings through the room and murmurs cease, "I would like you to welcome a new student, his name's Haku and he comes from.. well, I don't know.. Haku, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" At the moment our beloved sensei had uttered his name, my head had jerked up, Haku? I think, it can't be. But it is, and my day-dreams have not done him justice. But.. why? is my second thought.

_Oh, and I don't know I don't know what he's after_

Then his eyes collide with mine, and a smile spreads across both our faces, words not needed. "Uhrm," he blushes, pulling his eyes from mine, "I-I'd rather not." His stutter is so cute! No, Chi, concentrate. Chi, I smile at the nickname Haku gave me, even though he's right in the room with me now. "Well," Harakuna-san smiles, "I guess we'll get to know you as the day wears on.. Unfortunatly we don't have many seats. I can assign you one or you can pick, whatever you'd prefer."

_But he's so beautiful Such a beautiful disaster_

"I'd like to sit next to Chihiro," he smiles dazzlingly up at our sensei, our usually un-ruffleable sensei, who is now blushing and running a hand down her blouse, "I mean, if that's okay?" An innocent, almost-childlike look comes upon his face.. It was the look he gave me when we were fooling around in the pig-pen, a place which should've caused me pain... But after that night..

_He's magic and myth As strong as what I believe_

A chair scraping next to me causes me to break from my thoughts, and I realise I'm blushing. "Hello, Chi," Haku breathes into my ear, sending wave after wave of incredulous pleasure through my body and soul, "it's so nice to see you again."  
"Haku?" I turn my head to face him, and he places a soft kiss upon my lips, my questions all but dissapearing. No, you.must.focus, I urge myself, stuttering out question after question. "Let's talk properly after school," he suggests, and I'm all but powerless to agree.

_I'm longing for love and the logical But he's only happy hysterical_

The rest of school blurs by, and soon we're out of campus, inside the forest of my childhood **(A/N: In my version, she hadn't moved in the end.. Property developments screwed up or something.. Dunno, make something up yourself :D) ** and I'm in his arms, the arms of my dreams. A million kisses are exchanged between our lips before my mouth can even think of creating a sentence. Breathlessly, I tell him of how I missed him, how I need him, how I kept replaying that night in my head.. And wonderously, deleriously, he whispers in my ear "I would love to replay that night right now.."

_He's never enough And still he's more than I can take_

And so, wordlessly, we do. Pulling a blanket from his backpack, Haku lays it on the ground, me following in close persuit. His shirt has fallen to the ground, so has my skirt. His arms come around me, and he showers me in kisses. Light, passionate, all over my chest, which is exposed due to my now-open blouse. I don't question how this happens, I simply take it as it comes.

_He's magic and myth As strong as what I believe_

I can feel his passion, his arousal, and as he kisses me still, I slowly unzip his trousers and slip them down along with his pants. Mine have also come off, thrown somewhere into the shrubbery. Where? I couldn't care less, not as he entered me so sweetly, as if I were still the sweet innocent virgin he tainted before (His words, not mine, and yes, they caused me to smile). "I love you," he whispers into my hair, carressing me sweetly and entering me slowly. And I know, I know more than I know anything else, that what he says is true..

**--**

**KK: I won't be counted as a fucker, will I? panicked look  
Nanoha: Like you care  
KK: wrinkles nose true, true.. But, still, we gotta make look like I do, right?  
Nanoha: If you say so...  
KK: Yes, I do.. And STY? Hope you like this, coss it's dedicated to you :D**


End file.
